


my lungs are filled with specks of stars

by coffeeandshakyhands



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Author is Not a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Author is a Wilbur Soot Apologist, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Canon Compliant, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), During Canon, Gen, Good Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Heavy Angst, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Insane Wilbur Soot, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Dream SMP Ensemble, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sam | Awesamdude, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Necromancy, Semi-Canonical Character, TommyInnit Has Abandonment Issues (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, anyways now the actual tags, author is not a technoblade apologist :), he was a good sibling RIP, its kind of mentioned, plz change phil’s tag to phiza i beg of u AO3, poggers, this is the CHARACTERS not the actual streamers, tommy got yeeted back to life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandshakyhands/pseuds/coffeeandshakyhands
Summary: Tommy is finally out of the prison. He thinks about how it all came to this point.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139





	my lungs are filled with specks of stars

**Author's Note:**

> warnings!!!!:  
> -dream smp spoilers  
> -panic attacks  
> -child neglect??? kind of  
> -other traumatizing shit

It had almost been half an hour since Tommy had  gotten out of the prison. Exactly 25 minutes and 56 seconds. Well, that’s what the clock said, anyway.

Only four people knew he wasn’t dead. One of them was the man who brought him back in the first place. So, in Tommy’s eyes, only three people knew he wasn’t dead.

Sam was the first, obviously. He had let the teenager out, had let Tommy sob into his shoulder and wrapped him in a blanket. He had let Tommy yell and scream at him, let the teenager say it was all Sam’s fault. Tommy had yelled that Sam didn’t deserve the prison.

Five seconds later, the boy was apologizing, thanking Sam for getting him out. The teenager said he was happy to see the man. And Sam had just stood there, taking in Tommy’s rapid mood swings with tears in his eyes and a watery smile on his face.

Tommy didn’t know how he felt about Sam. He really didn’t. He wanted to sue him, make him pay for ever causing his death. On the other hand, he wanted it all to stop.

Feelings are strange.

The second person was, shockingly, Foolish. The demi-god has been planting a flower in front of Tommy’s home ( _ seriously, who in fuck’s name planted all these flowers? _ ), turning around and nearly screaming at the sight of the teenager. Tommy had quickly explained what happened, Foolish making some remark about how “ _he wasn’t surprised it was necromancy_ ” and how “ _he could’ve done better than Dream,_ ” a statement that Tommy didn’t doubt.

The third was Connor. The man had been living in his home while he was dead, ( _somewhat_ ) respectfully moving back into Ninja’s house once he saw the teenager was back. He had ranted to the man, screaming that he didn’t know what he was doing and that death was horrible.

So, here Tommy sat, outside of his home, among the many flowers that were blowing in the wind. There were statues of him everywhere, which was overwhelming. Old Tommy would make some remark about how he deserved it, or how he made the server his bitch.

But, Old Tommy didn’t know what the afterlife felt like. Old Tommy hadn’t felt the void drag him around, hadn’t witnessed the sight of nothing but _darkness_. No, not even darkness, just emptiness. Old Tommy hadn’t been forced to spend a month and a half with his emotionally manipulative brother.

New Tommy had seen all of that, though. In fact, he was pretty sure he’d see Wilbur again pretty soon. _Oh god_ , Phil was going to be ecstatic. He’d probably celebrate, would be too stupid to realize that the son he loved is mentally gone. Then again, he did stab Wilbur in the chest. Maybe he wouldn’t be an idiot.

The blond ran his fingers over the pulse point on his wrist, a new habit he had began developing. It wasn’t healthy or normal, but when you experience death, you can have some excuses for the strange things you do. He began to take deep breathes, quickly standing up and opening his door.

He collapsed on his bed, curling up under the covers as he sighed. His bed felt amazing right now, especially since he was tired all the time. Maybe it was due to lack of sleep while he was dead. Well, you couldn’t really sleep when you were dead. You just kind of... _faded in and out_. Yeah, that’s how he’d describe it.

Tommy quickly stood up, steadying his breathing as he threw the covers off of himself. He needed to walk around, he **_needed to_**. He wanted to sleep, but he needed to reassure himself that this wasn’t just some stupid vision that he somehow had in that fucking void.

His head was so empty, he was so cold, it was so _dark_. He could feel fists hitting him, could feel his head split open. He could feel the warmth of blood spilling from his head, the hard obsidian causing his bones to crack as he fell to the ground.

He could hear himself shouting Phil’s name, but he couldn’t tell if it was in his own head or out loud. He hoped it was in his head. 

It hurt, calling out Phil’s name.

_ Why did it hurt? _

His family didn’t like him, and he didn’t like them either. His older brother emotionally manipulated him and blew up the country he built. His other older brother destroyed that same country, as well as attempted to murder him. His father laughed whenever Techno shot him, slamming wither skulls onto soul sand as he screamed for it all to stop.

But he loved them. He wanted back the Wilbur that would sing him to sleep. He wanted back the Techno that would ruffle his hair after sparring matches. He wanted back the Phil that would comfort him during nightmares.

Then again, Phil was hardly there for nightmares. Always off adventuring and shit. Nightmares were more in Wilbur’s department.

He just wanted back Wilbur. Not the Wilbur that Dream wanted to bring back, the Wilbur that loved him.

Tommy continued to pace the room, his hands buried in his hair as he tried to think straight. He couldn’t stay in this house. He needed to go out and talk to people.

The teenager opened the door to his house, walking out as he attempted to prepare himself for the interactions ahead.

Oh, boy, this is gonna fucking _suck_.

**Author's Note:**

> please correct spelling errors in the comments


End file.
